


Hello Again || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [21]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, highschool boyfriends, running into each other ... literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Dan is taking his sister's dog on a walk when he bumps into his high school boyfriend, Phil.





	Hello Again || Phan

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137833213919/hello-again-phan  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/104040877-phan-one-shots-~-hello-again

I sighed and breathed out in boredom. Don't get me wrong, it was nice to get out of the house but there was much better things I could be doing with my morning rather than walking my sister's dog in a damp park. I glanced at my sister as she talked enthusiastically to her friend that came along. I was visiting my parents house and they insisted I went with them. 

I looked down at Daisy who was tugging on her leash which was in my clutches. "What is it? Want let off the leash?" I muttered. The dog only looked up at me blankly with her large puppy eyes and limp tongue which hung out the side of her mouth. I rolled my eyes.

"How much longer must this torture continue?" I groaned.

"Stop whining brother." My sister teased and winked at me. I scowled and followed behind them like the third wheel I was - along with Daisy who was still tugging on her lead. 

"Quit it Daisy." I mumbled. Not a second later she took off, and I yelped as she dragged me along with her. 

"DAN! DAISY!" My sister shouted in surprise as she watched the dog run off, with me running after it, leash tangled in my fingers and dragging me along.

"DAISY HEEL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted as I tried to tug her back. I looked ahead and groaned out loud when I saw she was on a chase after a stupid squirrel. "DAISY STOP!" I pleaded, trying to tug again. However my effort was halted when I was suddenly slammed into another person. I heard a yelp and then we were both in a heap on the floor.

"Oh god I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I used my hands to push my weight off of him. I was about to continue apologizing when the words died on my tongue and I looked into a pair of bright blue eyes which were wide and innocent. We stared for a minute before he spoke up.

"Dan?" He then exclaimed.

"Phil? What are you doing here?" I blushed. He smiled and shook his head, not bothering to mention the fact that I was still on top of him on the wet grass.

"I do still live here." He chuckled. 

"Really?" I asked curiously. 

"DAN!" A voice suddenly interrupted us and I looked up to see my sister and her friend looking down at us in confusion. My sister took one look at Phil before a smirk crossed her features. I gulped as she looked at me and winked. "Well ... looks like we were interrupting something." She laughed.

"N-no you weren't." I spoke quickly and started to stand up, offering Phil a hand which he gratefully accepted. I felt my face go red as I felt his soft fingers between mine. "For goodness sake Dan. Control yourself." I thought. I was about to take a step back when suddenly something pushed Phil and I closer, our noses brushing. I blushed even deeper and looked down to see Daisy had tied us together with her leash.

"Daisy!" My sister's friend - Megan, giggled. My sister and Megan set to work tyring to untie us as I tried my best to stop blushing at how close Phil and I were.

"So ..." Phil chuckled awkwardly. "How's life?" He joked and I smiled.

"Um, alright." I replied anxiously and breathed out in relief when the leash was finally untied. 

"Dan ... we're going to go ahead. Maybe you should stay and ... catch up." My sister winked and started walking away. I swallowed and looked nervously at Phil who smiled. Ok, let me explain. It had been two years since I left high school and Phil and I had gone together and were best friends ... and we also dated for the last year. We never officially broke it off but we were definitely not together so I was very nervous to see him again.

"So ..." Phil started, looking everywhere but me. "What brings you back here?" He asked and started to walk. I followed him, keeping a slow pace beside him. 

"Visiting the family. It's mum's birthday." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, how is she?"

"Great." I smiled. "And you? Do you go to the local uni?" 

"No I go to Manchester Uni, it's a little bus ride every morning but I don't mind." He smiled. His smiled was gorgeous, he looked a lot older than he used to and puberty had done him great justice. His hair was shorter, face thinner and shoulder's broader. He had even developed a little muscle in his arms. Let's just say I was having a hard time not drooling. There was a reason I dated him. He was sweet, cute, hot and my best friend so we had a lot in common. He was the ideal boyfriend and I had had a hard time trying, and failing, to find someone as amazing as him.

"Oh cool, what are you majoring in?"

"Video effects and design." Phil smiled. 

"Sounds way cooler than what I'm doing." I admitted, sighing as I remembered the amount of revision I had to return to on Monday.

"What's that?"

"Law." I groaned to exaggerate my dislike for it and Phil giggled, making me go fuzzy inside.

"If you don't like it why are you studying it?" He grinned.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I thought it would make me look smart and employable." I admitted.

"You dork." Phil shook his head but he was smiling. I was always glad at how fast we could pick our friendship up again. "So how long are you staying here?" Phil asked.

"Until Sunday, then I need to get back for Monday."

"Hm ... how has uni been then? Despite the 'Law'" He smirked.

"Boring as hell. I mean, I've made a few friends but life is so boring. It's like everything is standing still." I sighed. I then cringed, I couldn't dump my existential crisis on Phil when we had just met again. "Sorry for waffling, feel free to shut me up."

"No, I like your waffling." Phil grinned, his hand slipping into mine. I felt my heart rate increase and I tightened my grip to show I was fine with it.. He grinned down at our hands but I couldn't take my eyes off him. I had missed him - a whole fucking lot.

"I've missed you." I blurted. He looked up and met my gaze with wide eyes. His expression turned into a happy smile and the corner of his eyes crinkled which I found adorable. 

"I've missed you too." He stroked his thumb over my knuckles and I beamed. I felt my mood rise to 100%. Phil could always do that. I wished I had made an effort to stay in touch.

"Sorry I havn't tried to contact you. I've been so busy and it didn't cross my mind and if it did I'd feel terrible and-"

"Dan, it's okay. I've been busy too. Besides I don't think a long distance relationship would have worked anyway." I smiled reassuringly. I felt sad at his words, I never wanted to stop dating him. I'd definitely try long distance if it meant I at least got to hear his voice almost every day. 

"About that ... we never really broke it off and I'm sorry we left things as it was." I sighed, looking at my feet as we continued to walk.

"Dan, it's fine, really. Maybe we should just forget about it." He suggested and I looked up in panic. I didn't want to forget about it, I didn't want to forget him. 

"No Phil I don't want to forget about the times we had-"

"Shut up you numpty. I just think we should start with a clean slate and get to know each other again properly before we start talking about all that stuff." He smiled shyly, stopping us in our tracks.

"You mean you want to see me again?" I asked in surprise. He cocked his head to the side which was extremely cute.

"Why wouldn't I? I thought you were cute back then, and there's no exception now." He winked - making me go weak in the knees and grin like an idiot. "But it's getting late and I have to be somewhere so we should catch up tomorrow." Phil took a pen out of his pocket and brought our hands up. He then started to write his number on the back of my hand and I continued to blush.

"There, now you can call me." He smirked once all the numbers were inked onto my skin.

"Good." I breathed, feeling unbelievably happy. 

"Text me as soon as you get home." He winked and I felt a pang of longing. I had missed his smile, his wink, his personality - his everything. "See you later Dan." 

I gulped before taking a risk and grabbing his wrist. "Wait." I squeaked, making him turn around in surprise. Without another word I grabbed his face and smashed our lips together for a firm kiss. Phil melted into our embrace and wrapped his arms around my waist - cocooning me in his warmth. I loved the familiar feeling of his soft lips on mine and sighed in satisfaction as he kissed me back passionately. When we finally parted we were grinning from ear to ear and Phil giggled, pecking my lips once.

"See you later." He winked.

"See you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~HelloAnonymousWriter~


End file.
